


Fear Me Tenderly

by Amarynthia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Dominant Alastor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarynthia/pseuds/Amarynthia
Summary: Alastor was a master of magical horrors, Angel was a master of sassy bravery. The Radio Demon happily accepted the challenge of correcting this.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	1. Undivided Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present story for my friend https://petitprincess1.tumblr.com/

Alastor was an expert in making people question the rules of reality. Angel Dust was an expert in remaining oblivious to Alastor's efforts. The Radio Demon would make sure to correct this little atrocity.

He would create a little wonderland of horrors as the perfect Christmas gift to his sassy spider. After all, his new broadcast needed a bit of spicy content, and what better way to acquire it, than with Angel's screams of outrage?

However, Angel Dust merely kept reading a book of erotic content, sitting casually on the sofa, not quite paying attention to the shadowy Lovecraftian abominations and ghoulish visions that Alastor had summoned around him. He lightly pushed aside a giant tentacle-covered roaring Christmas tree that was covering his reading light.

“That is some Santa Slenderman shit right there. You need a new hobby, Strawberry Man.“

Alastor manifested next to him on the sofa, eyes glowing a dark burgundy as he placed an arm around Angel's shoulder.

“Why, excuse me, dear kind fellow! Would you spare a few words for our eager audience on this fine festive day?“

“Ya got three seconds to move this damn microphone, before I shove it up your-“

“Such passionate expressions of cheap vulgarity and raw language!“

“Now see here, Fancy Pants, your little shticks and gimmicks ain't gonna work on me. Go traumatize someone else, I got important shit to do. This steamy chapter ain't gonna read itself.“

“Gosh golly, we encounter shocking revelations about your bad taste in literature. “

“I'll give ya a shocking revelation right on the head.“

Alastor's eternal smile concealed a slight snarl and curl of his upper lip, and for a split second, one could notice that his teeth had become even sharper.

Angel found himself pinned down on the sofa cushions, as Alastor's silhouette loomed above, the light of the room visibly being devoured by the darkness of his magic, until his glowing red eyes where the only visible thing of focus.

“I will teach you true fear, sooner or later. Shall we play a game?“

Angel Dust blinked at him in mild shock, as a pleasant tingle went down his spine.

“Well, mark me down as scared and horny, daddy.“

Elegant fingers lightly wrapped around his neck as a warning, and static disturbances permeated the air, causing both distorted sounds and ruptures in the very fabric of reality. Angel's breath hitched as Alastor leaned closer, whispering to him with a dark and sultry tone of voice.

“'Twas the night before Christmas, and all denizens of hell had passed out from sweet apple cider. Not a creature was stirring, _none but one little spider_...“

Angel gave him a suggestive smile.

“Oh, I'm stirring, alright. Ya got my undivided attention now, Strawberry Man. Come on, whisper to me about how you wish to annihilate me...“

A soft kiss on Angel's cheek, a tighter squeeze around his neck, the sweet caress of shadowy tendrils on his sides, menacing darkness swallowing his sanity more and more. Alastor's glowing eyes were all he could depend on to anchor himself.

“Pain and pleasure were made to writhe together in a synchronized dance. Can we achieve that? Immense pleasure through arduous pain? Laughter through screams? Joy of terror? Join me in this spectacle, and feel what true passion is.“

“You're insane, Smiles.“

A clawed hand clutched at Angel's chest, as Alastor's grin became even wider, his power omnipresent in the air, red slivers of magic cutting through the deep darkness, and one could almost hear faint jazz music being played. Alastor's voice assumed a deep timbre, radio effect completely gone, and Angel could feel his heart pound in rising panic.

“Give me your fear, and let me devour your heart, _mon ange_. I wish to have the honour of breaking your wild untamed spirit over and over and over again. Give me a challenge, fight me, show me your rawest passion and unhinged spirit. Let me drink that nectar.“

Angel did not register his own trembling arms reaching out to Alastor, embracing him and pulling him into a deep kiss. Coherent thoughts had already disappeared long ago, and instinct prevailed.

None of them paid attention to the fact that Alastor's microphone was still in the process of live recording, but we can definitely say that the audience got a memorably terrifying broadcast that night, one that would remain carved into their minds for an excruciatingly long time.


	2. Capture Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet chaos and violent delights always warm their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! You can find me on tumblr as https://amarynthian-fortress.tumblr.com/

Devilish escapades rarely go without consequences. In Angel's and Alastor's particular case, the hotel guests seemed to be giving them stares of intense shock and mild fear whenever they passed them by. It is not every day that the Radio Demon's microphone accidentally broadcasts such scandalous things.

However, Angel was frankly having the time of his afterlife. He loved the dosage of fear and excitement Alastor was providing him with, delighting in all the deliciously macabre ways in which Alastor's brilliant mind worked.

There was a precise method to Alastor's madness. There was something intoxicating about charming and mesmerizing his captives, before letting the blood flow, and seeing the faintest glint of shock in the eye as the grim realization drowned the naive happiness away.

Alastor wished for his prey to happily fall into his clutches, letting the false sense of security fully set in before finally tasting the sweet fruit of his efforts. Flesh always tasted best when the victim was on that sweet edge of joy and terror.

Angel was simply fascinated by this approach. He would happily pretend to resist, pressing the tip of his gun right above Alastor's heart, purring to him:

“Careful, Smiles, I am armed…“

“Indeed, you have six of them!“

“You absolute bastard.“

“I shall take that as a compliment. Also I managed to sufficiently distract you with this little chat.“

“What are you-?“

Tentacles wrapped around all of his arms, taking the gun from him, and tying his arms behind his back, as Alastor claimed his lips into a possessive kiss.

He enjoyed the taste of Angel's fear and his blood, and Angel relished the pleasurable rush of absolute awe and fearful pleasure that coursed through him in ways not even his sweet narcotics could ever provide him with.

Obsession, need, the hunt, the capture. One might call it a morbid game of predator and prey, but here the prey itself would welcome it.

Alastor always chased him down, always taming him, pinning him to walls and biting down on his neck with the arduous desire of a deranged wendigo, adoring the taste of adrenaline in his blood.

He would always command Angel to keep fighting him back, to keep up with his sass, only to break it apart over and over again. Angel happily obliged each time.

Of course, both of them would be shocking the other hotel guests in the process, earning quite a few gasps, stares and occasional cardiac failures. They never quite bothered to hide themselves from spectators.

Charlie was most definitely not amused.

The princess was well aware of their little nonsensical activities, but she allowed such behaviour as long as they kept it moderate and without any direct harmful conduct. Charlie figured these two lunatics simply needed an outlet for their pent-up urges.

One day, as they were about to begin yet another cycle of their mad hunt in front of terrified witnesses, Charlie manifested next to the two demons, her demonic eyes glowing and horns on full display. She growled at them.

“You two.“

“Us?“

“You.“

“Hmmm?“

“Behave or you're both grounded. I'll make you watch ten hours of My Little Pony as punishment.“

“Cruel daughter of Lucifer! Have mercy!“

“Get. A. Fucking. Room.“

Angel smirked.

“Oh, we got many rooms, too many, in fact. We already blessed half the free rooms in the hotel.“

“NOW.“

The two of them blinked at the demonic princess, before Alastor made an elegant bow at her.

“As our sweet monarch commands.“

After that incident, they indeed decided to limit themselves to private chambers. However, they still would indulge in tiny deviations of the given rule, meeting in shadows, corners, obscure places where stolen kisses and whispered words could be exchanged without anyone noticing.

Oh, the taste of sweet disobedience!

As time went on, the denizens of Hell slowly began to craft stories and rumours of various sightings of the macabre Radio Demon accompanied by the seductive Mafioso, and terror reigned with laughter throughout the entire realm, in all corners of wherever they passed. 


	3. Whispers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows hold untold threats and hidden dangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this.

Even the darkest fairy tale had its sweet moments, and their story was no exception. Tenderness was Angel Dust's secret specialty, one that he concealed from most of the world. He would show it only during the rare moments of displaying his true feelings of friendship towards Charlie, and of course, during his nights with Alastor.

He would gently play with Alastor's hair, and sometimes even brush it lovingly. There were times when he felt playful enough to secretly place pink bows on the Radio Demon's antlers.

Alastor found this amusing, and would sometimes stroll among other overlords with those accessories merely to see if they would dare say anything.

However, like all fairy tales, a dark villain was present, wishing to destroy the happiness of the two lovers at all cost.

Alastor's protective spells and shields on the hotel would detect an ever-growing frequency of foreign magic being present, suspicious limousines always passing by. At times, in the most unholy hours of the night, the darkness would reveal two glowing heart-shaped lenses in the distance, watching, forever waiting.

Valentino did not appreciate his property being taken away from him.

Angel Dust's escape from him had been a harsh blow to the overlord's ego. It was not every day that his lovers and employees were capable of fleeing from his grasp.

Rumours flew fast, and so did many television broadcasts, revealing Angel's sanctuary and location, as well as his new allegiance. Valentino's insane tantrums over the entire affair definitely got on Vox's nerves. Terribly so.

“That ungrateful little worthless bitch, I took him in when nobody-“

“You will give yourself an aneurysm one day, you know.“

“SHUT UP.“

Alastor was aware of Valentino's possessiveness and vile schemes. Perfectly aware.

It entertained him to no end.

He would definitely taunt and tease his fellow overlord whenever he could, shamelessly reminding him each waking second of his triumphant victory in winning Angel's heart and body.

Alastor's dark powers and equally territorial nature made sure Valentino's servants and magic could not come even close to Angel. He had to protect his sweet spider, after all.

As time went on, Valentino's wrath only grew, as well as his dire obsession over capturing Angel Dust back. Oh, how he wished to punish him for his defiance, how he craved to hear him beg and cry and grovel before him. It was a morbid rush of power that Valentino would feel each time Angel dust kneeled before him. His deranged visions were wicked and worthy of all contempt.

He most definitely didn't fear the princess of Hell, but he was well aware that Alastor would decimate anyone that even came near the hotel gates with ill intent. And so, Valentino decided to bid his time. Watching from afar, sending spies over and over again, studying and mapping each little detail of the hotel's surroundings.

Valentino vowed to himself that he would get the last laugh in the entire situation. Vox would merely roll his eyes and tell him to lighten up, considering the fact that they had a whole studio that needed a sane management to remain productive.

At times Angel would get a weird feeling whenever he passed by a window at night. Instincts would warn him of something terrible waiting out there for him, something monstrous and hungry for his pain.

“Hey, Smiles? Do ya sometimes get the feeling of being watched? Like, I guess I'm just paranoid from insomnia, but…I just…“

He shivered.

Alastor was humming happily as he wrapped a blanket around his lover, bringing him close and pulling him away from the window.

“Nonesense! All of that is a mere figment of your narcotic-infested imagination! How about you lie down here, and I bring you some cream puffs that I so diligently made earlier this day?“

“Why da hell did ya make cream puffs for?“

“Do not judge me.“

“Well, I guess some sweets would be nice. I dunno, I keep having a bad feeling recently, something is not right.“

Alastor conjured a plate of cream puffs in front of Angel Dust to distract him, as well as a cup of tea.

As Angel ate, Alastor elegantly came up to the window, gazing out into the crimson darkness of Hell's night. His grin widened, and eyes narrowed, pupils becoming slits akin to radio dials. A deep burgundy glow was an obvious warning to all the enemies that waited in the shadows.

For a split second, Alastor locked eyes with Valentino's in the distance, two monsters staring into each other's very essences with their preternatural eyesight, clearly fighting for the final prize.

As a gesture of petty rivalry and gloating, Alastor reached over for the rope of the curtains, pulling it and concealing the window from Valentino's gaze in a swift swoop of the deep red velvet drapery.

However, Alastor froze the moment he heard Valentino's voice in his mind, whispering menacingly:

_“You cannot protect him forever…“_


End file.
